Ranger Path
<--Specialist Class Ranger is one of the six possible paths for specialists in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally a ranged style of combat. A specialist may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Ranger. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- Description: A fundamentalist of marksmanship that focuses on ranged, tactical combat and using their surroundings to their advantage. A ranger is a master of long-range combat. -- -- Provides: Marksmanship Synergy New Skills -- -- Starting Abilities: (4) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Cunning, Ranger (1) - Ranger (must be Surefooted) -- -- -- Ranger Requires: Level 1 Surefooted (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Ranger The ranger doesn't receive disadvantage to attacks and advantage to attacks received that would typically be caused by terrain and environmental hazards and receives an additional +1 to Fortitude rolls made against hazardous terrain. -- -- Charm (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Ranger Increases the ranger's DEX and PRS by +1, but {reduces the ranger's STR by -1.} -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Ranger Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with archery weapons. -- -- Weapon Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Ranger Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with throwing weapons, this includes attacks made with objects that are thrown but would not typically be classified as weapons. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Ranger) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Ranger 1 FP - Attack Ability {Must be made at melee range.} Make an attack roll. +1 Damage The specialist may move and use this ability on the same turn, despite using a bow or heavy crossbow. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Charge (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Ranger 3 FP - Movement Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll. The ranger may move and use this ability on the same turn, even if their weapon doesn't normally allow this. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Overdrawing (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) (Requires Mastery or Weapon Mastery) Major Action - Ranger No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability {This ability can only be used in combat or immediately before the start of expected combat.} Causes the specialist's next attack or attack ability to receive an additional level of advantage to attack against their target. Lasts until the end of combat, or until the specialist attacks or uses an attack ability, whichever occurs first; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 [Multi-Shot] (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Make an additional attack roll at 50% Damage (add an additional /2 to damage) to the same target or an additional target within range. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) (Requires Overdrawing) Major Action - Ranger 3 FP - Attack Ability {This ability can only be used after a turn in which the specialist used Overdrawing.} Hits up to 3 additional enemy targets along the path to the target; dealing damage to nearest targets first; with a penalty of -50% (add an additional /2 for all rolls) damage to all targets after the first. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Rain (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) (Requires Shot, Multi-Shot) Major Action - Ranger 12 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals damage to all enemy targets within range of this attack. Costs +2 FP for each target greater than two for this attack. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes